Mission Impossible
by JANZme
Summary: From frizzy, red as fire-truck hair to lunatics for cousins, Rose Weasley had it all. Her Mission included- 1 Get Dominique to last more than a day with a guy. 2 Lead the House-elves in a revolution against the discriminatory treatment meted out to them inside the castle. 3 Stop being cliche and whining about Scorpius Malfoy. Yeah, right.


Give up Rosie, he isn't yours, he'll never be.

Oh, for Merlin's sake stop crying! You're a shame to Gryffindor!

It's so cliché, sitting on your dorm bed and crying over a guy who clearly doesn't want you.

But he's so gorgeous. Too good for me, I think.

I spend half of my History of Magic class gazing at him. Watching how his soft blonde hair always falls on his handsome tanned face (he had been in Bahamas over the summers, Al told me), and how his chin is always cupped in his nicely toned arms. Okay, don't freak out on me. I may sound like a stalker, but I only do that in History of Magic. Binns never has told me off for anything, and I doubt that his lecture would be even one teeny-meeny bit more interesting than watching him.

Maybe I should just give up on him. No bloody need to go on.

But then, it's so hard to let go.

OK, I give up. I just want to go to bed. Yeah, that's right; I'd rather give up than face anyone. The sorting hat must have been kidnapped while it was sorting me to Gryffindor. I have this theory, that dad came to Hogwarts secretly, snuck into the Headmaster's cabin and transfigured himself into a sorting hat, after pushing the real hat away, making sure I was in Gryffindor.

I should have been a Hufflepuff. At least they're good finders.

Err, sorry there, dear reader! You see, I have a habit of rambling in my head.

It's Rose Weasley here. Sarcastic. Cynical. Prefect. Fifteen, going on sixteen. Hates her life.

Pretty much all you need to know about me.

'Rosie! Desmond is soooooo sweet!' Dom bursts into the dorm, giving me a scare.

Looks like today isn't going to leave me that fast.

'Hmm...' I mutter, putting a forced smile on my face. I love Dommy to death, but this day isn't really in my favor to show my affection towards my best-friend-cum-cousin, freshly returned from Hogsmeade.

'So you know, he just came there, looking all nice and gorgeous...'

Alright, fine, chill, no need to tell me how utterly buttery sinfully delicious he is. Okay, maybe I sound rude, but Dommy usually says this about every guy she dates, and then dumps him later on.

'...and he kind of took me by the hand...and...*blushes*...we went into a secluded space...and...and...'

'And?'

'And he took both my hands, and gently...softly...nicely...snogged me...' she grinned and her eyes looked dreamy, which is a very rare occurrence for Dommy. I mean, it's not like she hasn't snogged anyone before. That's as far away from the truth as possible. She's like really pretty, blame it on the fact that she's part veela.

'And then I snogged him back, I mean...it was like...like...like...what's that word? Ah, bliss.'

Whoa, but I had seen them snogging like wild animals. Not gently or softly. Anyways, I just decided to pay attention to her, even if my heart was somewhere else. Alright, I know its clichéd.

'And then we sat by the lake you know, with his arms around me. It was like, damn cold, so he pushed me towards himself. And he was like, so warm...and then he threw his coat around me, and gently kissed my forehead...'

Now I seriously don't know where on earth this is heading. I mean, Dommy usually tells me about how much a guy snogged her, and she doesn't really go into the details about the snog either. For her, snogging a guy is like eating a banana. Once the banana is over, she'd dump him. That happened every three weeks. I secretly think she must be having a register or something, recording the next date or appointment. Yeah I know what you're thinking; I really have a dirty mind.

'Rosie, are you paying attention?' she asked me, her arms crossed across her chest.

'Err, what?' I replied ever so brilliantly.

'You're clearly not paying attention!' she snarled and threw a pillow at me.

One thing about Dom: do not, and I repeat, _do_ _not_ do anything to piss her off on a full moon night. Her Father is part werewolf. Enough said.

'Okay, all right, all right, I'm listening, no need to scrape off my flesh.'

She softened almost at once and jumped onto my bed. I love one thing about her the most: she can never be mad at any damn person for more than six minutes. It's a bloody record.

Old times return again as she starts braiding my hair, twisting it around in her hand and pulling it every now and then to annoy me. We chat about Trelawney, Flitwick and decide on measuring his height. I randomly blurt out the latest Muggle songs I've heard and she joins in every now and then. We sing along to some songs, ruthlessly twist the lyrics of some to make the song senseless and make up a few lists. Dom and I make a LOT of lists. I mean, seriously, you just can't get over them once you've started.

Top five sluts of Hogwarts- A list by Dominique Weasley with comments by Rose Weasley.

5) Sarrah Parkinson

Comments- I swear! More exposure than in those Muggle movies Al watches! I've decided on gifting her some clothes this Christmas.

4) Melanie Gilbert

Comments- New guy every day. Don't laugh; she lives by this motto. She has three different guys, one as a boyfriend, second as her snog buddy and third as her make-all-girls-jealous sort of a guy who follows her everywhere she goes. I find that deeply disturbing, actually. And creepy. Really creepy.

3) Ray Stem

Comments-Dude, just because some guy talks to you, doesn't mean he's bloody interested in you. And Ray needs to know that. She snogs any random guy in the corridors I usually patrol on my Prefect duties. Hate her.

2) Leah Panneli

Comments- She's just so…..sweet. You know the kind of person who seems all sugar and butter in front of you and then bites you behind your back? I've always hated fake people like her. I wonder how she gets so many guys running after her.

Renee Summers

Comments-Renee, how do I even get started on this girl? The girl every other girl envies with a brilliantly burning passion. Complete figure. Complete make up. Complete dressing sense. Completely athletic, yet elegant. Completely straight hair. Currently dating Scorpius Malfoy.

He's precisely the guy I've been rambling about.

Dom looks at my last comment and turns to face me sadly. She knows about my crush on that git.

'Aw, come here darling.' She says and puts her arm around my shoulder.

She's like my confidant. I tell her everything that happens in my life and she listens. That, my friends, is truly what every girl in the world wishes for, other than a guy she likes. Nothing better than a friend to cheer you up on your dark days, nothing at all.

'Okay babes, want to come and raid the kitchens with me? I've heard they've got brownies-' she said.

'What? Couldn't you tell me earlier? Merlin's purple socks!' I exclaimed and scrambled out of the dorm, flapping my hands like a crazy banshee.

Dom smirks knowingly and runs after me.

Welcome to my freaking life. Hope you enjoy your stay.


End file.
